trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
BelligerentMachismo
Enter Name Your name is ITZELN. Nothing else. Examine Self ...HAHHAHAHAHAHAH. Yes. You are the VERY BEST THING. You're incredibly NICE and CARING and UNDERSTANDING to everyone, and you really just want everyone to be FRIENDS. Unfortunately, everyone's FUCKING JEALOUS, so they BLAME YOU FOR THINGS and try to GET UNDER YOUR SKIN. Of course, you're also INCREDIBLY PATIENT, so you can deal with it. Cut the crap. Okay. You're a FUCKING DOUCHE. You're pretty much okay with this, because EVERYONE FUCKING DESERVES IT. It's not like you haven't strained to be nice to them! However, they're all ASSHOLES. Every single one. It's not a big deal. Anyways, you're just about the MANLIEST FUCKING MAN EVER and you get HIGHLY OFFENDED when others get the wrong idea. You even type with all caps, how fucking hard is it to make the mistake?? You are also known as the KING OF INSULTS. But this is a different story. Examine Room WHAT FUCKING ROOM? You don't have a room. Instead, you live... or er, lived- in the FOREST. It's not as stupid as it sounds. In fact, you just sort of curl up in your PILE OF SQUIDDLES whenever you feel like sleeping. But nobody really needs to know this. Allocate Strife Specibus WOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TWO MILLION YEARS! LATE WITH THAT ONE. It's already set to ironKind, dumbass! And your other one to fistKind... and your OTHER one to curlingironKind. It's not that hard to choose a strife specibus. Oh, and during your sgrub shenanigans, you also got your paws on squiddleKind. Yeeeeeeeeesssss. Examine Fetch Modus FUCKING BOOOOOORING. Yeah. You have the TANGLE BUDDY modus. You have no idea why you still use the utter piece of shit. When captchaloging an item, the two cards 'stick' together- releasing them both at once when you pull the resulting squiddles apart. The more rare and important the items are, the harder the squiddles are to pull apart. Of course, you're pretty strong, so you rarely have problems with this stupid modus. Just when the cards decide to tangle with something unsavory.... Ugh. Let's just not talk about that. Do Something Awesome S!URE. You swiftly beat the shit out of several imps using squiddles. Do Something Incredibly Silly NO. You cry in a corner and slit your wrist. Examine Abilities and Appearance! HOW ABOUT NO. You're rather strong, if you do say so yourself- living in 'wilderness' for a long while definitely did its BEST to toughen you up. Still, you manage to look rather STRINGY and PETITE. This is absolutely not because you might be a GIRL. Seriously, look how FLAT CHESTED and LACKING IN ANY FIGURE AT ALL you are. How could anyone mistake that for anything but PURE MANLINESS? You're on the TALL SIDE of the tall-short spectrum, although you aren't FREAKISHLY TALL or much more than a BIT OVER AVERAGE. Oh. And you aren't all that pretty. Your hair is a THREE LAYERED MESS at the very best, and you tend to smile creepily much more than you really should. Haha. Woops. Psychic WHAT POWERS!. I HAVE NO POWERS! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. You have absolutely no psychic powers lets move along now hahahhahaha. Session THIS! IS! S!O S!TUPID. NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW S!TUPID THIS! JUS!T GOT. Manly Men / Brave Barrage BM made a ton of shit happen and then blamed it on Keleda. Be past self NO Why not? Surely you have nothing to hide! S!HUT UP AND FUCK OFF. Come oooooooooon. >:[ Okay Darling. I understand. We'll deal with this later once you come to terms with your many issues. Art Gallery NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP '' NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND HURT YOU ...yeah most of this art is utter shit. Untitled-1.png|who's this, even? whatbmlikes.png|Don't judge. bm-ascendedheromode-unfin.png|Oh come on. blarghhh.png|Serves you right, you big baby! Pesterchum / Trivia All the random shit you never wanted to know ever *Oh god. *BM has some serious issues. Please do not rattle her cage. Examine Chumproll *adjutorObedientiary - '''WHO /IS!/ THIS! CHICK.' *electronicAcatamathesia - S!UPER FUCKING HUGE JACKAS!S! *emotionalVisionary - ANNOYING US!ELES!S! BLIND CHICK.. *forgottenForsaken - ...OH MY GOD, WHY IS! HE S!TILL ON MY CHUMPROLL S!HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--''' *vindictiveSanction - '''S!HIT. *excessivelyEmotive - BORING PERS!ON THAT I DON'T GIVE A S!HIT ABOUT. *surgicallySerpentine - TROLLED ME ONCE, NEVER HEARD FROM THE JACKAS!S! AGAIN. HOPEFULLY HE'S! FUCKING DEAD, NOBODY WILL MIS!S! HIM. >:[ *crazedPlayer - LEADER WHO S!UCKS! AT LEADING. *ultimateGraverobber - PERS!ON WHO NEEDS! TO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND DIE ALREADY. Category:Female Category:Veriama Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Team MM/BB